First Kiss
by Lenster
Summary: Ginny has just come out of her shell and has one wish. To have her first kiss with Harry Potter, the boy wonder. Will Draco ruin her plans, o will Ginny change hers to suit him?
1. Tap Dancing?

New and Improved? First Kiss...

Ginny Weasley walked onto Platform 9 ¾ right on schedule. The ten minute warning bell had tolled and was warming up for the trek to Hogwarts.

She was in a light jacket with a bright, innocent white t-shirt underneath and a cream colored skirt that reached mid thigh. Her hair was down and a mass of red curls ran down her back. It had previously been straight, but with the help of Agnes, her best friend, they had found a perm spell. It really notched up her look from last year.

Last year had been hell. She had been a fourth year then, scrawny and not of much interest. She didn't even know Agnes at that time. All she had to rely on with the terrific trio. Even though she knew Hermione, Ron, and Harry quite well, she never felt needed in their group.

Then, in the middle of fourth year, Agnes transferred from Pentlam, an American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Agnes was fairly rich and instantly popular with the boys. They had been immediately drawn to one another and had become very close. She even knew of Ginny's obsession with Harry. Agnes helped Ginny pull her look together. It wasn't quite hard because Ginny had always been pretty to begin with. She was slender and about 5'6". All they had needed was a few make-up spells and a new wardrobe, which Ginny protested to at first because of the money issues she had, but Agnes had lent her a few tops, skirts, and dress robes that she had outgrown to fix that problem. She had even hatched a plan for the school year to get Ginny and Harry together.

Ginny looked around for her best friend and spotted a flash of dirty blonde hair. She instantaneously was riveted to the spot. That was her one weakness, besides Harry of course, blonde hair always gotten to her. By the looks of it, the boy was cute, potentially hot. Before she had a chance to get closer, a huge shadow barreled down on top of her back and squealed. "Ginnnnnnyy, I haven't seen you in AGES." Agnes exclaimed as she toppled Ginny over in one quick motion.

Agnes looked pretty today, in her khakis and light autumn-y top. She was slightly taller than Ginny at 5' 7 ½". She had an athletic build and had played some sport called basketball in the U.S. Since no one in Hogwarts knew what that was, she ditched the sport for quidditch and had tried out for the position of on the Gryffindor team and had surprised everyone by being extremely good at it, she of course made it.

They landed in a heap on the ground and were laughing as onlookers gave them insane looks. "Well look who it is, it's Agnes the girl who sent me zero letters all summer while I was dying of boredom." Ginny said in a fit of laughs. "Well sorry your highness, my family was off in Tokyo, I met the cutest boy there. You can't expect me to forget my first love Ginny. Boy's are my life." And with that comment, the fits of laughter started all over again.

The girls boarded the Hogwarts Express as Agnes protested to the ugly colors of the train. "I say, you lot are all so dark and fearsome with the purple, let's jazz it up a bit Ginny. Meet me at midnight and we'll paint the train lime green. Wot say you?" Agnes asked in a fake British accent. "Well Agnes homie G, that would be tight, but the bus leaves after we are in the school so no tagging it." Ginny answered in her rendition of the accent of American teenagers.

They made their way down the aisle while looking for an empty compartment. Once they found one, they settled in and started gossiping about their latest conquests.

"Agnes, don't tell, but I saw a boy today on the platform I thought was rather cute." Ginny whispered excitedly. "What did he look like? Can I have a go at him?" Agnes replied in a shared whisper. "Well, erm, I only saw the back of his head. But he had a nice build." "Virginia Weasley, were you checking out this boy's backside?" Agnes giggled.

Before Ginny could say an answer, the door slid open to reveal Harry. "Hey girls," he said brightly. Ginny turned a scarlet and stuttered a muttered greeting. Agnes on the other hand responded calmly and coolly. Ginny envied her confidence with all boys, she could never have that. "Mind if we sit with you ladies? All the other compartments are closed." Harry asked genially.

Agnes waited for Ginny to answer, but the young girl was rooted to the spot and seemed to have a frog in her throat, so she answered for her. "No problemo Harry, take up all the space you want, I think Ginny wanted to talk to you about summer actually. Would you like to sit on her lap?" "Excuse me?" Harry questioned Agnes. "I said, would you like to see her tap dance?" Agnes smoothly answered without faltering.

Harry gave her a scrutinizing look as if to see if she was telling the truth but let it go. As Ron and Hermione walked in, Harry seated himself next to Ginny and all was fabulous, for a time...


	2. Of Chess and Pouting

Thanks for the reviews I really enjoy reading them. They give me a boost every time I see my inbox and they're there. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Students, we are now nearing Hogwarts, please change into robes if you have not yet done so."

The tinny voice interrupted the fantasizing she was doing with Harry next to her. She had tried to read, but the proximity of Harry had just left her motionless and stiff. He had tried to start a conversation with her but had been turned off by her unwillingness to speak.

"Ginny, we need to change!" Agnes nudged Ginny almost toppling her over with the unexpectedness of it. "Why'd you do that for you git," Ginny asked while trying to not stumble onto Harry. "Well if you haven't noticed, we haven't changed and Dumbledore won't like it if we show up to the Sorting in jeans and a top we found in a muggle department store.

Hermione had heard the conversation the two girls were having and joined in. "I rather need to change too. Mind if I accompany you girls?" Agnes shook her head no and Ginny, Hermione, and Agnes gathered up their robes and started toward the restrooms down the hall.

As Ginny opened the door to the bathroom, she noticed she had dropped a hair tie. As she stooped back to pick it up, she spotted a mop of blonde hair turn into a compartment down the aisle. Her heart sped and she hoped to get a look of his face at the start of term. Hair like that was hard to miss in Hogwarts, for her at least.

When she entered, Hermione and Agnes were talking about the prefect meeting Hermione had gone to in the middle of the train ride. "Everyone was accounted for except for Draco. That boy is such a prat. He's missed the beginning of term meeting ever since he was first assigned. We discussed very important topics, like my S.P.E.W club." Hermione stated with a huff. Ginny giggled at Hermione's commitment to the organization.

"Isn't Draco that cute Slytherin boy? I heard he has a rather rich reputation." Agnes asked. Hermione looked at Agnes as if she had three heads. "Draco is not cute nor will he ever be. That boy is trouble; I don't know why Dumbledore even made him prefect!" Agnes looked as if she was about to guffaw but thought better of it.

"I agree with Hermione, he was never a good one." Ginny affirmed as an after thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the girls got back to the compartment, the boys had already changed and were playing a game of chess. Harry of course was being beat by Ron and Agnes found it a perfect time to set Ginny up.

"Gees Harry, you suck at chess." She stated bluntly. "Oh thanks, that's what every boy needs, to be blatantly shot down and no faith being put into his skill." Harry sarcastically said. "Well, your skills might be a bit lacking, but Ginny can help you win this piteous one-sided game."

Ginny squealed at the proposition. "Oh that's right, Ginny is just as good, if not better than Ron." Harry said teasingly. "I resent that comment; of course she's not better. I was always number one." Ron said hurt. "Oh shut it and stop whining Ron, you know she can kick your butt any time." Hermione said affectionately.

"Hah! We'll see, Ginny c'mon, they say you can beat me. Bring it on little sister." Ginny resented being called little and accepted the challenge. She enjoyed chess quite a bit and was very good. By the end of the game, Ginny had scooted Harry out of his seat and she was in control of the whole board. Harry was cheering her on and Hermione was cheering Ron on so he wouldn't pout. Agnes was being the mediator. Not surprisingly, Ginny won and Ron was in a foul mood the rest of the train ride.

000000000000000000000000000000000

As the six students entered the great hall, they were smiling and having a good laugh at Ginny's wondrous pummeling of Ron in chess. They found a seat at the long table with the rest of the Gryffindors and sat down to watch the Sorting.

The sorting hat was brought out and it sang its traditional song of unity and forewarning.

I am the sorting hat of lore

I may look a little tattered and poor,

But if you look past my outer façade

You will see I was lovingly made

Four friends gathered to make a school

The cream of the crop picked out of the pool

They fought to bring their thoughts above all other

Fighting and bickering with one another

They made four houses they could be content and not break their ties

Ravenclaw was bright and wise

Slytherin apart from the rest was sly

Gryffindor a brave lot, thought to be the very best

Hufflepuff kind and caring took the rest

Which house suits you will be the my question

I will decide on my first impression

Be truthful and do not regret the house I shout

What is said is said and do not pout

So children, enjoy the sorting and the feast to come

You never know what might become

Of this year, what is done is done.

As the hat, finished up his song, the first years filed in. It was routine and so no one was overly excited about the whole thing. As the last first year was being sorted, Dumbledore calmly stood up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is good to see you back in excellent health for this new term. I have a few announcements to make as usual, so please bear with me as I will try to make it as short as possible. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Any stink bombs will be confiscated also due to a rather large problem last year of them being set off in teachers' offices. Also, I would like to introduce you to my niece, Audrey. She has come from America to stay with me for awhile as her School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is under construction. That is all."

As he uttered the last words of his speech, the plates filled with food and everyone dug in. Well, all the girls that was, the boys were stuck on staring at Audrey. She could be labeled pretty. She was slim and a little on the short side, but she had a kind face and light rosy colored hair. Many boys had been like that when Agnes had just transferred; it seemed Hogwarts boys had a thing for American girls.

"I know her, well sort of, she went to Pentlam. She was loud and a little annoying, but enjoyable enough." Agnes whispered to Ginny.

When everyone had gotten over staring at Audrey, they gorged and were content at the amount of food they could fit in their stomachs. As the students filed out of the great hall, Ginny found herself scanning the crowd for Harry. What she didn't expect to see was the same blonde hair she had seen twice before a little in front of her. "Wow, he just does not seem to want to show me his face." She turned away as Agnes pulled on her to take the shortcut she had found a week after she had arrived at school in fourth year. 'A regular Fred and George, that one.' Ginny thought to herself.

As Ginny turned back around to stare at the blonde, he was gone. 'Oh well, I'll find him later.' And with that, she ran to catch up with Agnes.


End file.
